1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locker system used for depositing luggage, placed in a station, a sleeping accommodation, or the like, and more specifically, relates to an electronic locker system which makes it possible to eliminate the need for keys used for locking and opening doors of conventional lockers, and also to automatically settle the payment of the luggage deposit fee by a credit card, etc., through a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a luggage depositing coin locker that has been conventionally used, luggage is deposited in an empty locker, and the door is closed, and after having put a basic fee corresponding to one-day use through a fee inserting slot attached at a locking section, the key is used for locking the locker; thus, after locking the locker, the depositor carries the key, and at the time of taking out the luggage, the depositor uses the key to open the locker and takes the luggage out.
However, in the above-mentioned coin locker, since a cash payment is made by coins, it is not possible to use the locker without coins. Moreover, since it is not possible to open the locker without the key of the locker containing the luggage, a person who has the key has to go to the site where a cabinet of the coin locker is located when the luggage is taken out. For this reason, for example, in the case when the user who has deposited luggage in a coin locker wants another person to open the locker and receive the luggage, the user needs to pass the key to the person beforehand; this results in a troublesome task in using these coin lockers.
Moreover, in the conventional coin locker, normally, an additional fee is calculated and charged on one-day basis with 0:00 a.m. in midnight being the border; therefore, it has not been possible to carry out fine time management. For this reason, for example, in the case when luggage is deposited at 11:55 p.m. and then taken out at 0:05 a.m., a two-day fee has to be paid for just 10 minutes' deposit of the luggage, which is an unreasonable situation.
Moreover, in the conventional coin locker, since any one can freely put and take out luggage in and from the locker, a wicked person might put a dangerous object in the locker, resulting in a problem with security in managing coin lockers.